Milluki Zoldyck
|name = Milluki Zoldyck |kana = ミルキ＝ゾルディック |rōmaji = Miruki Zorudikku |also known as = Pig (by Killua)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 |japanese voice = Katashi Ishizuka (1999) Kimiko Saitō (2011) |english voice = Jordan Schartner (1999) Laila Berzins (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 42 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |gender = Male |age = 19 |height = 182 cm (5'11.5") |weight = 141 kg (311 lbs) |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood = A |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Hacker |relatives = Zzigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Grandmother (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck (Older brother) Killua Zoldyck (Younger brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Younger sibling) Kalluto Zoldyck (Younger brother) |type = ManipulationHunter × Hunter: Hunter Association Official World and Character Guide |image gallery = yes}} Milluki Zoldyck (ミルキ＝ゾルディック, Miruki Zorudikku) is the second eldest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. Appearance Milluki is a nineteen-year-old man, with short-trimmed middle-parting black hair and black squinty eyes. He is obese due to a lack of physical activities and poor eating habits. He usually wears a dress shirt (pink in the 2011 anime and white in the 1999 anime), white jeans pants (blue track pants with white stripes in the sides, in the 1999 anime), and brown shoes. Personality Milluki is short-tempered, selfish and rather immature for his age, still referring to his mother and father as mama and papa, and Illumi as Illu-nii or "Big brother Illumi".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 324 He often fights with his younger brother, Killua. He is an ''otaku'', who has not left the Zoldyck Family estate since the age of 10. Milluki has a perfidious side, prompting a tourist to refuse Alluka's request with no reason. However, he is also a coward, as he is too afraid of Killua to seriously displease him, or of his father and grandfather to disobey them. Unlike his other siblings, Milluki spends the majority of his time in his bedroom playing with his computers. He takes great pride in his manga, anime, video games, and figurine collection. He even threatened to kill Killua, if he ever laid a finger on his figurine collection. The only thing he and Killua have in common is the fact that they both feel annoyed about their mother since Milluki is annoyed when Kikyo told him to shut up during Killua's torture. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Milluki makes his first appearance in the series smoking a cigar and torturing Killua with a bullwhip in the Zoldyck Estate as punishment for leaving the house, stabbing him, and injuring their mother. He tries to cause Killua physical harm, but to no avail. Killua only sleeps through the whole ordeal and merely sighs this off and playfully greets Milluki, much to his frustration. Milluki then tries to threaten Killua, by saying that he would order the attendants to kill his friends. This only angers Killua, who breaks free one of his arms from confinement, and gives Milluki a murderous stare and claims if he ever harms his friends, he will kill him. Zeno Zoldyck enters the room and tells Killua to go see his father. Milluki is angered by the way his grandfather treats his younger brother, viewing it as soft. Zeno then asks Milluki about his opinion of Killua's abilities. Milluki admits that Killua is one of the most gifted assassins ever produced in the Zoldyck Family's history, but claims Killua is too emotional because he wants to make friends. Milluki tries to impress his grandfather by claiming that he is also an experienced killer and is capable creating a bomb that can be attached to a mosquito, which explodes when it sucks blood. Zeno admits that Milluki is a genius, but lacks physical fitness, and is too busy coming up with stupid inventions.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Yorknew City arc While at Whale Island, Killua asks Milluki to hack a copy of a memory card given to Gon by his father Ging Freecss. After being tipped off about the whereabouts of Greed Island, Milluki's excitement results in one of the rarer moments in which he makes an outside expedition to Yorknew City in search of the game. He borrows 15 billion Jenny from Silva in exchange of killing 15 people and heads for the auction. He then autopilots an airship to the Ringon Airport and thinks of the last time he left the house was when he was 10 years old.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Greed Island arc During the Southernpiece Auctions, Milluki bids against Battera several times, but is unable to win a copy during any of the the auctions.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Frustrated that he couldn't win a single copy of the Greed Island game, Milluki binge eats at a local restaurant in Yorknew City and returns home.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Milluki appears again in Illumi's recitation of some events related to Alluka in the past of the Zoldyck Family. One day he took two of his younger siblings Alluka and Kalluto out for a walk and met a photographer. He tricked the photographer into declining Alluka's requests 4 times in a row, which resulted in the death of him and his acquaintances.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 It is also revealed that he once asked Alluka to kill someone for him to test her ability, and that the last wish made to her before Killua came home was Milluki's, which was the latest computer model at the time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 Later, Milluki, along with Silva and Kikyo, watch Killua and Alluka in her room. Kikyo realizes that Killua has become a good big brother. When her three wishes are done, Milluki regretted for asking a computer. It was too easy, that is why Killua was not harmed in her ability. With this, he earns a sharp glare from his father for taking his previous action toward Alluka too lightly. Silva orders him to recite the rules in Alluka's ability. When Killua decided to leave the mountain with Alluka, Silva disapproves. Killua wished to his brother that if they will not be able to leave within 30 minutes, Kikyo will die. As Kikyo slumps to the floor, Milluki comforts her. Tsubone reveals that Milluki and Kikyo continue to watch the inner mission through her monocle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Milluki expresses his surprise and shock when he witnesses Alluka healing Gon back to full health and his brother Illumi suddenly gets teleported through Alluka's power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers Milluki like the rest of his family was raised to be an assassin from birth, and has trained in the art of assassination. However, unlike his siblings he lacks physical strength but makes up for it with his brain power since he is the only tech-savvy member in the family and the bridge between them and conventional technology, which can be a reason why Silva, Kikyo, and Zeno tolerate him. He seems to be proficient in torture, as he was seen hitting Killua with a whip, but not for long due to exhaustion. Milluki is also known to be a genius at programming and hacking. Still, he occasionally acts with naivete. Skilled Hacker and Programmer: Milluki is a talented hacker. He tried to reproduce the game Greed Island using the saved data copied from a memory card left by Ging, but was not able to run it on any of his computers. This led him to the idea of hacking into the Hunter website but he never went through with it because of the risks. Skilled Inventor: He claims to have invented a micro-sized bomb that can be placed on a mosquito that explodes upon biting the prey for assassination purposes. However, the bomb's explosion is only as big as a firecracker and it's pretty much impossible for a mosquito to bite the target that you want. Milluki also crafted special 50 kilogram (approx. 110 lbs.) metallic battle yo-yos that Killua wields as a weapon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 Skilled Assassin: He is strong enough to kill 15 people and emerges unharmed during the Yorknew City arc. However, his method of killing is unseen and it is assumed he used drones to exterminate his targets. Nen Milluki is known to be a Manipulator. Although he has yet to display any Nen abilities, he has an understanding of Alluka's powers. Trivia * In the official databook, his name is "Myllki Zaoldyeck". * In other versions of Hunter × Hunter, Milluki is spelled and pronounced as Milky. * In the manga and 2011 anime adaptation, among the distinguishable figurines on his shelf can be seen: ** Goku, the main protagonist of Akira Toriyama's ''Dragon Ball'' series/franchise; ** Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, the main protagonists of Togashi's ''YuYu Hakusho''; ** Sailor Moon, the main protagonist of Naoko Takeuchi's ''Sailor Moon'' series/franchise; ** Godzilla, from the ''tokusatsu'' homonyms films series and franchise. * Despite being at home most of the time for nine years long in isolated environment, he has no problem navigating his way in the outside world. * He doesn't smoke a cigar in the anime. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Miruki_Zoldik ru:Миллуки_Золдик Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Manipulators Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals